


In The Quiet of The Night

by Maren_Emilie



Series: Mando one-shots [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Crying, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt, Found Family, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Internal Conflict, Loneliness, ManDadlorian, Protective Din Djarin, din is just trying to do the right thing, let yourself be happy idiot, maybe? a little?, set before whatever happens in chapter 13, what do I tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: In the quiet of the night, when the Child has been put to bed and the ship is quiet, Din has a moment to himself.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Mando one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033656
Comments: 17
Kudos: 189





	In The Quiet of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I literally know nothing about Star Wars I'm just here for Din and the baby.
> 
> It's kinda rushed bc I was trying to get it out before the next episode. Hopefully it's not entirely garbage.

Din trudges into the cockpit of the Razor Crest. He sighs as he takes off his helmet and deposits it on one of the chairs, the Child having finally been put to bed. Running a hand over his face, he sits down in the pilot's chair.

And he sits, in the quiet of the night.

He's exhausted. A kind of tired that seeped into your bones and left you longing for a lie down. They'd both had an eventful day, and luckily the kid hadn't fought him too hard when he had laid him down in the hammock.

Din feels like he's always a little tired these days. Having a foundling has proved to be quite difficult at times, especially when they're as young as the kid is. Always on the run, doing mischief and putting stuff into his mouth, demanding attention. Not having the covert around also proves to be a challenge, as he's essentially left alone, save for a few friends they've made along the way. It's not that he minds. There's not anything he wouldn't do for the kid.

He can't go to bed yet though. Even if his body craves it. Aches for the small cot and the thin mattress. He's not even sure he would be able to sleep. Too many thoughts racing through his mind.

He punches in a couple buttons, pulls a few levers, and sets the ship on autopilot. The ship rumbles around him, sailing smoothly through space. It's quiet, for once. It's nice.

It seems that finally he has a lead on the kid. A proper one, and not one based on rumors or false hope. Nothing to distract them from it, the ship now good as new and not falling apart around them. Hopefully this Ashoka can be trusted.

In the corner of his eye, Din catches sight of the metal ball the kid likes to play with, on the floor by his feet. He picks it up and his chest tightens. Looking at it, the mandalorian feels conflicting emotions dance behind his ribcage. The kid. He's going to miss him.

He swallows thickly and blinks the stinging sensation out of his eyes.

Part of him doesn't want the let go of the little rascal. Din finds that he likes the kid. He's grown on him in the little time they've had together. He doesn't want it to end.

Din had never imagined he'd have a foundling of his own. Having kids of his own had never really crossed his mind either. He had always been too busy to think about having a partner, or his own family. Too busy providing for the covert. He had never minded being alone. It was something he had grown accustomed to.

And then the kid had fallen into his life and turned everything on its head. Now, the thought of handing him off and going back to his lonesome life from before seems unimaginable. He doesn't want to be alone anymore.

He clutches the little ball in his fist, squeezing it tightly in his hand.

It's like a switch had been flicked. He had gotten a taste of it, and letting it go now tears at his heartstrings. The kid had come and shone a bright light on the lonely ache in his heart, and had then promptly patched it up with his coos and gurgles and his silly little antics. 

He had shown him unadulterated and unconditional love. Din finds that he loves him too. And it  _ hurts _ . It aches and it stabs at his guts. Because he knows, he knows he has to let him go. 

The Child needs to be with his kind. He needs to be with someone who understands him, and can teach him how to use his powers. Someone who's more fit to look after a child than a mandalorian bounty hunter. It's what's best for him. 

And yet selfishly, Din doesn't want to.

His breath hitches in his throat, a choked gasp escaping past his lips. He blinks rapidly, but the burning behind his eyes does not cease. His free hand covers his mouth as he finds himself unable to stop it. Muffled, pathetic sobs fill the cockpit. His body shaking with each shuddering gasp.

He— he can't. He doesn't want to. But he has to.

It's not fair, he thinks bitterly. It’s never been about what Din wants. It’s never been about his own happiness, and he never really minded. It was about providing for the covert where he could. He owes them that much. After they saved him and took him in. But he is happy. He is happy with the kid, even if they spend most of their time on the run from Moff Gideon and other bounty hunters.

Din desperately wants to keep the Child, he realises. He desperately wants him, and everything that comes with. All the sleepless nights. All the rocks he picks up wherever they go. All the mischief and shenanigans. All the things that annoy him and piss him off. He wants all of it. He doesn't care. He’ll take it over no kid at all.

The kid’s gonna be devastated. He’s grown so fond of Din and the ship and everything. He actually likes spending time with him. He actively seeks out his attention. He trusts him. He likes him.

The life Din leads is no life for a child. Din knows that. But he still wants it. He can’t remember wanting something this much in his life. He wants to be the Child’s dad, he realises with mild disbelief. 

Peli’s no doubt going to be upset too. She likes the kid a lot. Both Karga and Dune have grown quite fond of him too.

But part of being a parent is doing what’s best for you child. Din would chop his arm off if he thought it’d make the kid happy. They’re a clan. He’d do anything. Even if it hurts.

And so, he lets himself sit there. In the dark of the cockpit, with only the stars and the faint lights from the control panel. With the ball clutched in his hand, held against his heart, he cries. Curled in on himself, cheeks wet with tears. He’ll allow himself that much.

Tonight he’ll let himself break down. He’ll let himself weep to himself by his lonesome. Where no one can see. In the quiet of the night.

Tomorrow he’ll pretend everything’s fine. He’ll get woken up by the kid and they’ll eat breakfast. They’ll stop at some planet and resupply with the few credits Din managed to get from his last job, and it’ll be as if tonight never happened. The Child won’t know any better.

But tonight, Din lets himself feel the heartbreak.

It’s best this way, he assures himself. The Child will be better off for it.

This is the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my day! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials:  
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
> Tumblr - frunbuns.tumblr.com / maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - @frunbuns / @marenemilie03  
> Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
